Getting A Little Help From A Friend
by Salvo1985
Summary: Derpy Hooves has always been a good helpful mere, but one bad day breaks her down. for when rainbow dash insults her in the worse possible way,she runs off upset - of course there are some ponies that dont judge her or treat her different...


MLP: GETTING A LITTLE HELP FROM A FRIEND By TMNTFAN85 ~ MY LITTLE PONY MAGIC IS FRIENDSHIP IS OWN BY HASBRO  
>_<p>

Sorry about my grammer problems, still i hope you enjoy this derpy/post haste fic!

a cool day in equestria. The sun shined, but dark clouds seem to cover them, making it a nice cloudy day for all of ponyville. But far off and into the evergreen forest; there, a comical Pegasus flew clumsily in the air before hitting a tree. "d'oh!" she cried frustrated. She tugged her head out of the hole from the tree and fell on her rump on the soft grass with a soft forlorn grey Pegasus lowered her head as heavy tears run down her cheeks. Matting her fur the blond girl with crossed eyes looked up at the grey skies. Oh how it was a sign of her bad day…and what a day it was. It wasn't that she mind people's stares. It was the hurtful comments they whisper, or they would laugh making a harsh joke. She was used to it but today was just the pits. Never mind the fact that she was late for her job, or the fact that she made a little mix up in the mail, and leaving behind a package when it drop out of her mailing bag. Oh sure, the ponies and stallions were used to such mix-ups, but it was just how a certain pony with rainbow hair had treated her. Yes it wasn't a good day for derpy hooves, for the one thing, the one thing besides all this mess was the cruel insult she received when she was mailing rainbow dash's letters. Oh, for when derpy looked into her mailbag there was a huge hole at the bottom. All that mail was lost. And rainbow dash was expecting something special in the mail!Oh when she found out her mail was lost AGAIN. The enraging blue Pegasus was spewing words left and right! _FLASH BACK:"WHAT? YOU LOST IT AGAIN?" she yelled at the grey dopey Pegasus. "how can you -ugh! I've had it! I've had it with this crap! Why in the blue blazes do they even TRUST you with OUR mail?"rainbow dash was pissed beyond any pony could witness. Her scowl said everything to derpy hooves. The crinkled muzzle the baring of her teeth the strong glare in her eyes."why can't you do anything right?" she growled. "what's with you? Are you mental?" derpy backed away, wings flapping in the air. Eyes filled with fear, rainbow dash flapped her wings furiously. "it's a wonder no one ever complains about your stupidity and the loss of our mail! But I have had it! I'm going over to whose ever in charge of that post office and I am going to send out a letter of how BADLY things have gotten!" derpy whimpered and pleaded with her friend. She was her friend…wasn't she?"I'm sworry rainbow dash" she said in her fearful voice. "I didn't mean for it to happened"rainbow dash growled. "how you do anything right is a wonder!" she poked a hoof on her chest. "I mean for the love of equestria! Why don't you just get out of my face you stupid idiot! I'm seriously going to let the post office know how terrible you are at this!"no! don't do that rainbow…I need this job!" rainbow dash snorted. "if I don't you'll mess up the whole town! Your nothing but an annoying little shit!" she cursed. Derpy couldn't believe what she was hearing, yes she expected this from others, but from her? "b…but…you're my friend…" rainbow dash screamed. "NO WAY! NO WAY WOULD I BE FRIENDS WITH SUCH A DOLTS! YOU MORONIC-BUNGLER! YOU COULDN'T DELIVER MAIL IF THEY HAVE YOU GLASSES AND SCREWED SIDE MIRRORS TO YOUR HEAD!" derpy's eyes watered "n..no rainbow dash do..dun't say zat…" rainbow dash fumed. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU KLUTZ! YOU RETARD!" - that did it. That broke her heart. She swiftly turn and sped away from her, as she left a trail of tears that shined from the sun._

END OF FLASH BACK:Now here she was. On the soft grass. The cool wind blew as rain starts to gather. Retard? That was the most horrible word she could have gotten. I mean, sure she seem not so bright, but if they only took time to hang out with her to get to know her, she was a lot smarter then anypony might think. Yes she knocks over things, yes she has difficulty flying, and yeah maybe she sounded funny. But she was not laid down on the grass and let out an anguish cry. "_Why rainbow dash. Why'd you have to be so mean? why'd you have to be like everypony else?" _she thought to herself. Everypony else. From childhood as far back as she can remember, every pony had treated her differently. Thinking there was something wrong with her. And why? Because of her crossed eyes and her voice. It hurt so bad. But she soon grew accustom to it. Ignoring them and going on with life. Still rainbow dash. The radest, badest, coolest pony-Pegasus of all time (of all time! Of ALL TIME!) to her at least, belittled her made her feel like she was nothing. And she felt like nothing but a problem. Her words cut her heart like a blade made of the sharpest metal. And that pain grew, festering invading her soft heart. "its not fair" she whimpered as tears kept pouring out of her eyes. "I'm nice. I help everypony. I care about others" she slurred. "why do they hate me…" she buried her face in her arms and sobbed hard. Her body shook with heartbreaking emotion. Emotion that was bottled up for so many long years of being judged and picked on. All that pain was let out as the poor girl finally broke rain started to pour on her. Heavily. she turn her head to look for any sort of shelter she stopped a small cave to the side. And galloped towards it as fast as she could as the thunder rolled and she laid back sighing. "no one likes me…" suddenly a male voice spoke out. "who doesn't?" asked curiously. Derpy was startled and gave a short scream - which made the stranger scream with her. Once they looked at each other, derpy recognized the stallion as post haste. One of the mailing stallions she knew. "o-oh..post haste…" she blushed immediately. "w..what are you doing here?" post haste blushed and rub the back of his head. "I was mailing a letter to zecora. When I saw the clouds brewing I figure I stay in here for a bit of rest and to watch it rain. His curly brown mane was poofy from the humidity of the cave as well as his light caramel color fur, he paused when he looked at derpy's eyes. "_she's been crying…"_ he stepped forward a little. "derpy?" derpy's eyes snap wide as she looked up at him, she was spacing out on thoughts of today's events. "what happened? Who hates you?" his voice was filled with slight concern. He knew derpy was clumsy and caused some sort of mishap, but he knew she was a very hard working pony. And he knew she tries extra hard getting to work early. It was only today that she was running late. That much was true. He wondered if something happened. Derpy's ears fold back, eyes drift away from the stallion's soft dark blue eyes. "uuuhhh" she sounded unsure what to tell him. He seen him around but never got to know him. It felt awkward for a stallion she hardly knew to ask such a question…does he even care? Or is he just acting like everypony else?

"um..r..rainbow dash..she said some mean things." she sounded like a hurt child her eyes fell to the ground focusing on her hooves as she started to space out again.

"_rainbow dash?''_ he thought. An image of her popped in his head as derpy mention the name. He frown sadly. Mean things. It seem she was always being mocked by other ponies. His eyes soften his eyelids half open as he walked closer seeing the sadness in her eyes. Her crossed eyes drooping in misery. "what did she say?" upon this question there was many words she said. Dolt, clots, shuddered and her voice broke. " the R word…" post haste paused. "the R word?" he crossed eyes looked up at him sadly. "retard." post haste's eyes widen. "how terrible!" he said shocked as he sat down. A sudden feeling of sympathy washed over him. He looked into those golden eyes of derpy hooves. He felt sadness. Anger. Mostly, anger. And he never got angry. He always turned the other cheek. But how could anypony say such a terrible remark on the grey Pegasus with bubbles as a cutey mark? And that's when he noticed, despite those crooked eyes, they had a shine to them. So full of innocence. eager to please so helpful. And yes, while she 'derped' things up half the time he knew. He knew she was just wanting acceptance to a society that shunned her just because she was different. He sighed heavily and lower his head nuzzling her snout. Derpy jumped at the sudden touch eyes widen. Blushing an even darker shade of red. "I don't think you are. All I see if a friendly helpful mare who works hard. Other ponies can judge you all they want, but I think your swell." derpy's eyes stared into those dark blue eyes. So…oh so kind and gentle. "..r..really?" he nodded eyes closed as he withdrew smiling. Derpy's heart was beating fast. Derpy could only turn her head away, blushing still. "you really mean it?" she had her doubts that such a handsome stallion could say such words. Words she never heard be spoken about her."yep." he open his eyes. Smiling brightly. He blushed. Along silence between them. And then a loud boom clashed from the skies and light brighten the land as the rain started to become much more fierce. Derpy squeaked and pressed her shaking body against post haste. The sudden weight against post haste made him looked down at the shivering mare. He slowly wrap an arm around her and held her close. She looked up and smiled. He return that smile as they watch the rain and the lightshow of lightening._ELSEWHERE…..Twilight Sparkle stared at rainbow dash with disapproving eyes. "I cannot believe you rainbow dash. Judging from what flutter shy told me while she was visiting you and witnessing the whole thing, I mean derpy is very sensitive for goodness sakes!" applejack nodded firmly in agreement with her friend as she glared hard at the blue Pegasus. "dats right!" her southern accent was thick as she spoke. "dats darn mean, and frankly ah think you should apologies to the poor girl."rainbow dash had her hooves to her ears not believing this. "are you girls bonkers? She wrecks the whole damn town!" rarity gasped and had her hoof to her forehead. "language rainbow dash! Such vulgar is not acceptable such-profanity! Uh! I believe I'm going to faint!" she fell back only for spike to quickly catch her before she hit the ground blinking and suddenly had a love sick look to his facial features. Rainbow dash rolled her eyes till she noticed a stern mean look up close to her face. The face of an unhappy pinkie pie. "meanie." she said with venom in her voice. Rainbow dash blinked several times. flutter shy was looking down at her own hoof. And said softly. "if…memory serves I seem to recall a pair of stallions from our younger days, making fun of you…imagine derpy having to suffer everyday with ponies mocking her for her…mistakes that she really doesn't mean…." rainbow dash's eyes widen at the thought. A peg of guilt suddenly grew in her proud heart. Slouching she gave a long sigh. "okay! Okay! I get it I was no better than those assholes." rarity gasped and fainted. Rainbow snapped. "will you cut that out?" pinkie pie bounced up and down. "OH! OH! LETS HAVE A PARTY FOR DERPY HOOVES FOR BEING THE GREATEST MAIL-PONY EVVVAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" her eyes sparkled with excitement. Applejack chuckled. "well…after all that, suppose she does deserve some recognition. I mean sure she might have destroyed a few things, but hey lets be supportive am I right gals?" she smiled. flutter shy nodded in agreement. "yes. I think showing that there are people who care will show her that we are her friends." twilight nodded firmly with a smile of her own. "then its agreed. We'll set up the party and we'll make sure to make her feel welcome" flutter shy chipped up and turn to rainbow dash. "you could find her and apologies to her and bring her here for the surprise." rainbow dash sighed and rubbed her temples. "just shoot me…" applejack bucked her in the behind. "ow! Why I oughta!" she turn shaking a hoof. "now hush you. You done her wrong. Best you go an' find the poor mare and invite her." pinkie pie singsong. "and remember, it's a sssuuurrrrpppiiiiiissssseee!" rainbow dash sighed. "alright! I'm goin I'm goin!" rainbow dash took off like a jet on steroids. Flying through the skies And passing a silver jet with blue and red trimmings and as she passed it the wings raddled from the sonic speed.- the jet squealed in annoyance. "UGH! ITS YOU AGAIN!" cried the jet in a naisly voice. Rainbow dash turn laughing at the jet. "hahahah! Your still not faster than me starscream! The cybertronian was bitching up a storm. "IF I WASN'T FORCED TO KEEP MY WEAPONS OFF YOU'D BE DEAD!" Rainbow dash pouted mockingly. "awwhh then we wouldn't have our daily races. And I know you still wanna prove you're the fastest."

Starscream screamed like a spoiled child whose been mocked his pride over took his logical circuits. "I'LL SHOW YOU! NO ONE IS FASTER THAN AIR-COMMANDER-STARSCREAM!" rainbow dash rolled her eyes at her competitive partner. And started to fly faster-building up momentum as the air cut through her body, the force was growing and growing and then ~~ She created the sonic rainboom the rainbow flashed all around the country side the earth shattered and the massive energy went through starscream - messing up his circuits completely malfunctioning his vision as it flickered. The boom also caused him to flipped in the air he gave out a frighten scream as he crashed towards outskirts of ponyville. "DDAAAAAAMMMNNNN YYYYYOOOOUUUU RRRAAAAAAIINNNNNBBBOOOOWWW DDDDDAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH!"

he bellowed as he hit hard leaving a small smoke of dirt and metal. ~rainbow dash was amused. Things were a lot more lively with their new found friends the autobots and decepticons. Of course, that's for another story. ;3_post haste smiled at derpy as she walked the soft wet grass. The smell of the wet earth filled both their nostrils. The sun shined through giving derpy's blond hair a nice glossy shine. It was at that moment that post haste cannot help but feel attracted to her. And despite what other may have thought of her, she was a gentle kind sweet pony who has done so much to help others. He knew that some treated her differently. And yet others paid no mind and treated her like a normal pony. He stepped a little closer and nosed her neck as they walked back into town. She looked at him for a moment, and saw his beautiful dark blue eyes. And it was something in them that was just…hauntingly magnetic. And she paused and stared at him. And by reflex or instinct whatever you want to call it, her muzzle moved in slow, and for that moment lips touched and like an electrical surge ~ both felt the tingle within their lips and through out their bodies. Suddenly their kiss became much more passionate. As post haste held her cheek with a hoof. As tongues touched and saliva was shared. ~ "whoa." said a female voice. "getting a little sugar huh?" both withdrew quickly as the soft-yet-loud-sound of lips parting with a wet smack was heard saliva connecting from lip to lip before breaking off as derpy looked up blushing beat red. "oh uuuhh hai rainbow dash!" she covered her lips with a hoof. Still feeling that wonderful tingle of his lips. Rainbow dash smirked, arms crossed, wings flapping as she hovered over the two shy couple. Post haste looked away with cheeks blazing red. As he coughed and removed his hat as it suddenly became warm. Rainbow dash tilt her head then lowered her head and sighed as she landed gently of the water-due grass. "listen…" she said softly and sincerely "ah…I'm sorry for what I said today, it was wrong of me to say those things …and I know you try hard every day…" she blushed. "your not a bad friend I just…been a little stressed and I'm sorry I hurt you."

she looked up to see her reaction. Derpy stared at her for a moment. Then smiling brightly eyes closed as she rushed her, and wrap her arms giving her a bear-hug. "Awh its alright rainbow dash!" she squeezed her making her gasp. "I forgive you." she let go smiling even much more joyful then before. That spark in her eyes just seen to light up as she admired rainbow dash. Her best friend ever! "we're friends, friend always forgive each other. And you're my bestest friend !" rainbow dash smiled as her heart warmed. She blushed and cleared her throat and looked at her. "yeah well…you're my best friend too. Derpy." derpy clap her hooves excitedly to hear her say that. "uh listen… lets go to sugar cube corner…I'll buy you a muffin…apple cream filled." - derpy's eyes watered and eyes became huge at the mere thought of such a wonderful-heavenly sweet treat apple-filled-muffin. Oh thank you Jesus! Smiling, she walked along with rainbow. Post haste smiled but still unsure about the blue Pegasus the three ponies walked towards the dash's smile was wide and sly as he walked towards the bakery shop. "and I think you'll love what they got." derpy hopped up and down excitedly singing "muffins muffins gonna eat it with apple stuffins!" she grinned wide. Post haste smiled at her. "after this maybe we can make plans to hang out tomorrow?" derpy smiled brightly and peck his lips with a quick-soft kiss. "sure!" he blushed and chuckled and had a modest look to him, like a dopey teenager whose in room was dark as they entered. Derpy looked back and forth as a curious yet sudden fear came to her, as she remember something when she was just a little filly of such a moment that wasn't very good came to her, memories that was best unspoken only that something similar happen to her when she was brought in a dark room. Until ~The lights flashed and loud shouting of joyful happy cries came in. "SURPRISE!" as her thoughts stopped like a train derailing and falling off the edge of the cliff as passengers screamed in terror falling down the mountain into their doom. There was a mountain of muffins blue berry ones, apple ones, and even chocolate! And ribbons and party crap all over the place was set, even a cake that had a little miniature figure of her on top of it was displayed. Pinkie pie leap up and down screaming "SURPRISE TO YOU DERPY HOOVES! WHOOOT!" her eyes drank in the scenery as twilight, spike, rarity, applejack and flutter shy smiled happily for her. "we know you feel under appreciated" twilight said to her as she stepped forward. "but we want you to know we don't think any less of you. You're a very important friend to us." they knew her well enough to call her a friend. Derpy was overwhelmed "dats right darlin' " applejack's accent cut in. "don't ever think we don't care." she came in with a supportive gesture. "we never thought you any different from any other pony." derpy's eyes watered with happy tears. "indeed." rarity came in placing a hoof on her shoulder. "anyone whose ever made fun of you my poor girl are simply ignorant for judging such a sweet mare such as yourself. Remember dear, you have friends in high places." derpy smiled with such joy it would have brighten the room. "awh shucks fellas. I'm flattered." she said, ~flutter shy came in to place a necklace over her head. "here. We made this especially for you." derpy blinked and looked at it. - it was a gold heart locket curiously she open the little hatch and gasp as she saw a photo of twilight, rainbow dash, applejack, flutter shy, pinkie pie, and rarity and spike all together in that one small locket, "remember whenever you are feeling down because of some meanies, you can look at this and remember who your real friends are!" pinkie pie chirped. Derpy smiled, lips quivering as she watery eyes poured tears of grateful-happiness. "thank you…all of you, its all I ever wanted. To be treated the same and to have friends who love me." they all blushed bashfully by her words ~rainbow dash shoved it and said loudly. "enough of the mushy crap! LETS PARTY BBBAAAAABBBBBBYYYYYY YYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!"

she held up some booze "lets rock it like its 1985!" and everyone did party. And hard. Muffins were eaten, the sweet gooey sugary stuff invaded derpy's taste buds as well as everyone else. Such a wonderful taste! Bunch was drunk (and beer drunken by rainbow dash) they danced and talked and had so much fun. For once in derpy's life she had friends. Life was good that day. And as the day wore on, and it became dark, the party was over. Derpy left feeling wonderful and was given a box of apple and blue berry filled muffins. Post haste helped carry them as he walked her home."that was a wonderful thing they did." she nodded. "I had lotsa fun!" she said in her derpy voice. "I have friends! I have muffins! And best of all." a long pause as she looked at him. "I have you." she kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed back. "I wouldn't want it any other way derpy." she smiled as she kissed him full on the lips then withdrew with a mischievous smile. "common, lets go to my place, you can spend the night and we can figure what to do tomorrow." he blinked and smiled slyly. "alrighty then!" she grinned and galloped laughing. "catch me if you can!" he grinned wide and gave chase! "I'm gonna getcha!" she laughed. "oh no you wont!" he ran faster, "oh yes I will!" derpy laughed louder "oh no you woont!" he came closer and his saddle bags rocked back and forth with muffins inside. "oooohhh yyyyeeeesss I wwwwiiiilllll!" she squealed as she felt him on top of him they both fell laughing with each other before sharing a deep kiss.

And so, the two young lovers walked into the dark night. With happy hearts and stomach filled muffins. From that day forward derpy's life was anew. With friends and boyfriend nopony will ever bring her down ever END.


End file.
